Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da
by Rainyaviel
Summary: Being the daughter of one of the leading mob bosses is never fun but when her father hires some new henchmen Ali finds comfort in the strangest friendship she has ever had. Jeeves/OC.
1. CH1  Du Hasst

**Author's notes: **I ended up re-writing this one since I read through while I was bored and found out it didn't really make much sense. Anyways here is the improved version ;-) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Du Hasst<strong>

Ali sat at her desk twisting her hair around in her fingers. She was trying her best to focus on the college work she desperately needed to complete but the huge number of guards her father had trudging around the grounds of their home was a little more than off putting. It was the one part of being Loui Bianco's daughter that she hated along with how he always had a way of freaking out over the smallest things.

He had completely freaked out when he had gotten a call from Ali's college telling him there had been a security breach. Her room had been completely ransacked following his falling out with Vini Candela and he had Vini down as the main suspect. Even though she did feel more secure to be in her old familiar room it didn't stop her from yearning to be speeding along the highway on her beautiful Suzuki Intruder. Ali let her eyes slide closed remembering the feel of her long dark hair flaring out behind her in the wind.

"I thought you had a mountain of work to get done?" Juliet asked in her thick Russian accent from behind Ali as she placed a warm coffee on the desk beside her.

"Can't concentrate." Ali sighed placing her pen down on the desk and picking up the coffee, taking a small sip and sighing.

"You know it might help if you spent less time daydreaming." Juliet lectured moving around the room picking up the various clothes covering the floor. Juliet was a big woman with deep weathered wrinkles on her face that seemed to melt away whenever she laughed. She had always told Ali the most amazing stories when she was little about the great cities, beautiful architecture and what she called the well sculpted men of Russia.

"You know most of those are dirty." Ali quipped sarcastically, grinning as Juliet began folding the clothes into a neat pile on the end of her bed.

"You know in my country you would be married and raising children by now. Would you have them live in such an awful mess?" Juliet huffed waving her arms around gesturing to the cluttered mess that was Ali's bedroom as she began to throw the clothes into the wash basket.

"Helps me think." Ali grinned once more as she finished off her coffee and placed the cup on the window sill behind her desk with rest.

"You are a strange girl sometimes Sasha" Juliet laughed picking up the wash basket and walking out of the room. Although Ali acted like Juliet always fussing over her was an irritation she secretly loved it. It made Ali feel like her mother was still around in some way.

Ali sighed deeply running her fingers over the photo she kept on her desk. It was of her mother pushing her on the swings. She had never really known much about her mother. Her father had always refused to talk about her or what really happened. All she had were a few vague memories of watching her paint beautiful works of art in the studio.

"You know an untidy room leads to an untidy mind." Juliet chirped walking back into Ali's room holding a tray and gathering up the cluster of cups from the window sill.

"Your point being?" Ali asked cocking an eyebrow at Juliet.

"If you had a tidy room concentrating might not be so hard is all." She shrugged stopping to look at Ali before turning to walk out the door once again. Ali sighed standing and moving over to throw herself face down on the bed. She knew exactly why she couldn't concentrate, it was being cooped up in this place, she needed to get out.

Ali jumped up from the bed, pulling on her black leather pants and discarding her white tank top for her cut up Motorhead shirt. She stopped in front of the dresser to quickly run a comb through her hair and tied it back at the nape of her neck before rushing out of her door.

As Ali walked down the stairs she could hear some sort of scuffle going on in her father's office but didn't bother checking it out. She was more than aware of the consequences of disturbing her father without being 'summoned' first. She also knew he would be majorly pissed if he knew she was planning to leave the grounds too and she really didn't feel like having another argument with him.

"Your father wants to see you in his office." Juliet spoke walking over as Ali pulled on her black biker boots.

"What for this time?" Ali moaned rubbing her temples. Whenever her father asked to see her it was normally to give her some huge lecture about something that basically ended in a screaming match.

"I don't know but he's not in a good mood." Juliet shrugged giving Ali a sympathetic smile before heading back up the stairs.

Ali stood in a huff stroming down the corridor. Instead of finding her father sitting behind his desk as usual when she reached the door to his office her gaze fell upon three of the most peculiar looking men she had ever seen. There were two that were wrestling in the middle of the room, one much smaller than the other, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red vest his hair slicked back over his head. He was fighting as though he actually believed he had a chance of beating the huge muscle bound brute he was up against dressed all in black. Then there was another one stood in the corner leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and chewing on…..

"Is that a fucking bone?" Ali spoke out loud slapping her hand over her mouth as all three heads snapped around to look at her. The larger of the two that had been wrestling holding the smaller one over his head, his black shirt lifting up to reveal a beautifully sculpted abdomen.

"Well hey there perty lady, I'm Darwin." The one leaning against the wall soothed grinning as he walked over and extended his hand to her. She looked down at the dirt covered jeans he was wearing and the white vest covered in holes taking his hand.

"Ali." She smiled grimacing as she felt something sticky in his grip and quickly snatched her hand back wiping it on her shirt receiving an amused grin from Darwin.

"So Ali, you spend a lot of your time staring?" Darwin enquired as he looked her up at down, his lust filled eyes roaming over her body making her feel uncomfortable.

"No." Ali quipped quickly folding her arms across her chest.

"Just us then." He smiled widely placing his hand against the door frame, leaning over her and taking out what Ali could now see was a chicken bone. He held it out towards her and she gave him a slightly disgusted look shrinking back from the bone.

"What is their problem?" Ali asked looking over Darwin's shoulder at the others, turning his attention to the larger of the two now bashing the smaller round the head with one of her father's books.

"Godamit Jeeves, how many times? Books is for readin'." He shouted over at the Larger of the two who stop to look at the book confused before throwing it to the corner of the room.

"They bin like that since we were pup's." Darwin said moving to lean against the wall beside Ali watching as the smaller one grabbed a paper weight from the desk and hit Jeeves round the head.

"Er shouldn't you stop them?" Ali asked sighing in relief when Jeeves finally began to stand, swaying back and forth before the smaller man rugby tackled him knocking him back down with a crash.

" 'nough now boys." Darwin shouted giving them both a glare.

"Is he gonna be ok?" She asked pointing to Jeeves who was up once more swaying back and forth looking ready to pass out

"He'll be fine, they been bashing each other over the head with heavy object's for years." Darwin laughed as Jeeves finally fell back on her father's desk chair.

"besides there ain't all that much in that boys head could be damaged." Darwin chuckled to himself making Ali snort in laughter before clapping her hand over her mouth quickly.

"So they're you're brother's then?" Ali asked watching Darwin as he picked at a hole on the chest of the dirt covered vest.

"You ask a lot of question's don'tcha?" Darwin pointed out eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah and?" Ali asked stubbornly huffing and placing her hands on her hips causing Darwin to raise an eyebrow.

"The big one you bin eyeballin is Jeeves, other is Lester, both a' my younger brother's." Darwin said pointing the larger of the two out as Jeeves and the smaller as Lester.

"Get the fuck out outta my chair" Her father boomed at Jeeves as he stormed into the room. He threw himself down heavily into the chair barely giving Jeeves a chance to move.

"Ah, Alexandra, I have something to discuss with you." He said sitting up and looking around the desk before getting up to grab the paper weight from the floor. He gave the guys an exasperated look and growled under his breath.

"What is it this time?" Ali asked rolling her eyes and walking over to stand in front of her father like a sulking teen.

"I see you have met Darwin and the boys, they are going to be looking after you, they will escort you to town when you need supplies." He instructed looking pleased with himself and smiling at Ali.

"Dad, I don't need escorting." Ali sighed throwing herself down in one of the heavily upholstered chairs in front of her father's desk.

"I'm just concerned for your safety Sasha." Her father soothed using the Russian pet name Juliet had given her in the hope of avoiding her protest.

"Really? You're serious? You're so concerned you're going to have smoky and the bandits over there babysit me!" Ali argued exasperated by her father's decision.

"Who she callin' bandits?" Jeeves shouted out standing up quickly and falling back on the chair just as fast, still dizzy from the blow to his head. Her father gave him an angered look and Darwin clipped him round the back of the head smiling at her father apologetically.

"What do you want from me?" Her father sighed rubbing his face in irritation.

"I just want my life back." Ali protested standing up to stamp her foot and shrug her shoulders exaggeratedly.

"You know something? I do everything in my power to make sure you're happy, that you want for nothing and now I organise a way for you to go to town yourself. To get the tools you need to create that CRAP you call art and this is how you repay me" Her father screamed getting up from behind his desk and walking round to her, holding his hands out in exasperation.

"Your being serious aren't you. You really expect me to be happy about this! Dad, they couldn't even find the back end of a goat!" Ali screamed back at her father laying a hand on her hip in a strop.

"Hey" she heard the guys cry out in unison.

"We could too!" Lester protested as both Ali and her father turned to face him.

"Yeah Lester's the expert in that field." Jeeves slurred laughing with himself. Ali let out a small giggle as Lester started to turn bright red before he slumped back down in the chair sulking.

"Look, I assure you they are the very best at what they do and any son of a bitch dumb enough to come near you while they are around, I know is guaranteed to regret it." Her father said running his fingers through his thinning black hair and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But…" Ali tried to protest before being cut off by her father.

"You know I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you" Her father soothed placing his hand on her cheek lovingly.

"I know that Daddy but, I mean just, look at them" Ali huffed once more stamping her foot, grimacing when she looked over at the guys and saw the hurt look on each of their faces. They were kind of cute in their own quirky sort of way all sat giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Do I look like I care? You are a Bianco and as long as you are living under my roof you WILL do as you are told!" Her father screamed turning red with rage.

"You're just like your mother, I work my fingers to the bone but it's never good enough, always fucking complaining, always wanting more" He spat venomously in her face now nose to nose with his daughter.

"Did you expected her to stay locked up in here too, you're princess at the top of the tower? It's no wonder she killed herself!" Ali screamed back at her father crying out as he slapped her hard across the face.

"I hate you!" She screamed tears starting to fall from her eyes as she ran out the door of her father's office cradling her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Note's: <strong>Well that's it for the first chapter, I really hope you liked it and if you have a few spare minutes please leave a little feedback to let me know what you think about it.


	2. CH2 Zerstoren

**Author's Note:** Well here it is Chapter 2! I have to give a shout out to **Scorch009** for her lovely review. I hope you enjoy reading guys ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Zerstoren<strong>

Ali ran down the steps that lead to her father's house pulling on her jacket and jumping on her bike. Her face still stung and she still had streaks of tears running down her cheeks. She fumbled to get the key in the ignition feeling her emotions clearing slightly as the glorious engine began to roar.

She flipped the kickstand up and revved taking off just as she felt fingertips brush against her back. She sighed letting the wind blow her hair out behind her. Any longer and she would have been dragged back to her room kicking and screaming she thought as she heard men crying out for her to be stopped.

She let her thoughts drift back to the guys and felt guilt stabbing at her chest. They weren't really that bad and they weren't even the reason she was so upset at her father. She was just so sick of him treating her as though she could break any second.

By the time Ali pulled to a stop outside a little run down bar in the centre of town her tears had begun to fade away. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was as though the cool breeze had turned her troubles to dust.

She pulled down the kickstand with her foot and swung her leg high over the bike ignoring the round of wolf whistles ringing loudly from the gang of youths stood across the street. She unzipped her jacket letting the air caress her hot skin as she walked past the bar windows lined with a variety of empty liquor bottles.

Ali turned to look at the youths still shouting profanities at her as she pushed the bar door open with her ass flipping them off as she entered. She never understood what in their mind told them that girls actually liked that but she didn't care for posers anyway.

It was dark in the bar and there were only a few other patrons. One was sat at the bar looking down into a glass, a few guys were playing pool and a few more were sat around the bar in the various booths around the room. Ali smiled at them as she strode past her boots thumping lightly on the hard wood floor as she strode over to the bar.

"JD and a shot of Jäger." Ali said to the barman before turning and smiling at the man sat at the end of the bar when he looked up at her.

"Ice?" The barman asked holding a glass in his hand.

"Yeah." Ali replied and waited patiently for the barman to return. She downed her shot and paid for her drinks and strode past the end of the bar deciding to sit in the booth in the corner nearest the door. She gave a strange look to the guy sat at the end of the bar that had now turned round and was staring at her creepily.

Whether she liked to admit it or not there were many, many people who would give anything to get their hands on her to get back at her father. Candela was the first on the list of suspects. There had been a feud between their families ever since Candela's son had been killed and he had blamed her father.

Ali was torn from her daydreaming by the sound of a van pulling to a stop outside the bar and watched mortified as five guys got out holding Uzi's.

"Shit!" She cursed jumping under the table as they each raised their weapon opening fire on the bar. She let out a cry as she fought to get her brain to focus on working out a way to get herself out the bar without being seen.

The shooting stopped and she was just about to make a run for the fire exit across the room when the men began opening fire once more.

She screamed as she heard another car come screeching to a stop outside the bar. She could hear the Ace of Spades being blasted out the windows of the car before the engine was shut off and another round of gunshots began to ring through the air.

Ali tucked herself further under the table waiting for the chaos to start in the bar once again. Only this time instead of the bar being pelted with bullets she heard men whooping and roaring while other's were crying out in pain between the gunshots.

She heard the door swing open to the bar and pinned herself as close to the seat as she could. She felt her heart beginning to thump in her ears as she heard heavy footsteps thudding along the floor. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself crying out as she saw the man who had been staring at her lying on his side with half of his face missing. Only meters away from where she was tucked away.

"Where's the girly?" She just managed to make out someone asking in a deep southern drawl over the noise outside. She moved as quietly as she could, jumping slightly when she saw the barman standing with his hands held in the air.

"I…I…I don't know." He stammered clearly afraid for his life as Ali looked across the bar and saw one of the guys that had been playing pool lay under the table, clutching a pool cue and praying. His friends were lying on either side of the table, not moving, not even breathing.

She heard the man who was looking for her growl and she tried her best to get the right angle to see the man holding the gun. She just started to bring her head out from under the table when a single gunshot rang out. Ali let out an ear piercing scream as she saw the barman's head explode, his brains spraying out behind him.

She moved back quickly slamming herself back against the seat under the table. Watching in horror as the man's feet slowly thumped over to where she was hiding. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She was sure that this was it. She was going to die in this bar. Alone. Her father thinking she hated him.

She could feel tears running down her face as her entire body started to shake from the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins. If this guy was going to kill her there was no way she was going to make it an easy task.

She braced herself ready to fight to the bitter end as he began to crouch.

He grabbed at her ankles trying to drag her out as she kicked out at him landing the perfect hit right on the end of his nose. He fell backwards dazed for a second then jumped back up, launching himself at her snarling in rage through the blood that covered his face.

Ali continued to hit out clawing at his face as she tried her best to fight him off but he was both stronger and much larger than her. He grabbed her wrists pinning them together, holding them both in one of his huge hands as he pulled some rope from his pocket and began to tie them together.

He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder dropping her when she began to struggle once more. He crouched next to her moving his face as close to hers as he could, pulling her hair back tightly in his hand to keep her still.

"look girly if you wanna stay here n git killed fine but Dar said we gotta do as your daddy says. So were both going back. 'Kay?" He spat through gritted teeth trying his best to keep himself calm.

"Jeeves?" Ali asked looking at him confused. It was hard to recognise him as even human under all the blood covering his face.

"Yeah" Jeeves replied picking her up once more and throwing her over his shoulder once again, picking up his gun and heading to the door. Ali heard the man hiding under the pool table as he started to slide himself out and watched in horror as Jeeves turned and shot him promptly in the head.

"What'd you do that for?" She screamed starting to wriggle once again stopping when she heard him growl under his breath. He strode calmly through the broken glass of the doors into the street leaning the shot gun over his other shoulder.

Ali finally noticed for the first time that the gunfire had stopped and wondered just how long she had been hiding under that table. She could see Darwin muttering to himself knelt over one of the thugs from the van.

She heard a car door being opened behind her and let out a little yelp as she was flung into the back seat.

"Stay there!" Jeeves ordered smiling as he caught a glimpse down her shirt before he slammed the door shut and turned to lean back on the car. Ali sat up in the seat looking around to see Lester leaving a nearby store, his arms filled with an array of snack food. He walked up to Jeeves offering for him to take some before dropping it all through the window onto the front passenger seat, grinning at Ali.

"The fuck happen'd to your face?" He laughed looking at Jeeves face and slapping him on the arm.

"Same's yours short ass." Jeeves replied as he punched his brother firmly in the face before letting out a loud goofy laugh. Lester looked up at Jeeves less than impressed that he'd sent him flying ass first into the road.

Ali watched in awe as Lester leaped up from the ground launching himself at Jeeves, laughing as his brother lifted him up and threw him on the ground. It occurred to Ali for the first time that perhaps it was their way of bonding as Jeeves looked up smiling brightly when he heard Ali sniggering at him forcing Lester to slap himself across the face. Even through all the blood and dirt he was still sort of cute in a kill everyone in sight, homicidal maniac kind of way.

"Enough already." Darwin shouted as he walked over to the car and opened the passenger door brushing all the food onto the floor and climbing in.

Jeeves got one more slap in on his brother before jumping up and swinging the door open climbing in as Ali managed to scoot herself out of the way just before he sat on her.

"Here." Darwin said tossing an old rag over his shoulder to Jeeves as Lester started the car and began speeding down the road. Ali watched as Jeeves dabbed the rag at his nose and the scratches on his cheek. Snarling and grunting in pain. Ali felt a sharp pang of guilt stabbing at her chest as she thought of how much they must be hurting him.

"Sorry" Ali muttered looking down at her hands as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I really thought you were going to hurt me." She sighed shuffling a little closer to him looking at his nose to check it wasn't broken.

"She did that to ya?" Darwin sniggered as Lester burst out laughing making Ali shrink back as Jeeves glared at her. She just seemed to have a major case of foot in mouth today. She hadn't meant to embarrass him in front of his brothers on top of maiming his face.

"Jeeves got beat by a girl." Lester laughed beating his hands against the wheel of the car.

"Shut the fuck up." Jeeves growled smacking Lester round the head before returning to tending his wounds snarling once again. Ali felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest as he stopped, looking her up and down while pulling out a flip knife.

"Hold still." He said grabbing her wrists and bringing the knife up to cut the bindings. Ali watched as he put the knife away and returned to tending his wounds, all the time watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." She muttered before reaching out to take the rag from his hands. She couldn't hold back the smile that broke out on her face as he grunted trying to snatch it back, grinning at her when she pulled it from his reach.

"No wonder it stings." She said raising her eyebrow at the blood and grease stained piece of cloth.

Ali removed her jacket, reaching around her body to pull off the shirt underneath. It was the least she could do for him after attacking him even though it made her extremely self conscious as she felt all three pairs of eyes roaming her body.

When she had finally gotten the shirt fully over her head she couldn't hold back an involuntary giggle. Jeeves was looking at her wide eyed with and exasperated, lustful look covering his face as his breathing began to grow heavier.

"Woah there big guy,no touching the merchandise." Darwin chastised giving him a stern look as he leaned back over the seat eyeing Ali.

Ali pulled on her jacket, quickly zipping it up before folding her shirt into a neat square. She moved closer to Jeeves kneeling beside him and dabbing the blood from the scratches.

She watched in wonder as he let his head fall back to rest on the seat allowing his eyes to shut while she dabbed at his face. How could something so dangerous manage to look so peaceful and calm? She started to dab the blood from under his nose and stopped, her eyes fixed on his wonderful full lips. She thought of how good it would feel ot have them pressed firmly against hers.

She shook her head vigorously shaking away the thought. Today had already been way too weird to start making it any weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I am hoping to get the next chapter done over the next two weeks running it as an update per week alongside my Legion fic Brothers in Arms. Let me know what you think anyways, getting reviews always pushes me to write that little bit faster :-P


	3. CH3 Sehnsucht

**Authors Note's:** Here is it Chapter 3. I have to give a thanks to my wonderful reviewers **bog **and **butitsbetterifyoudo.** I really do adore all the reviews I receive!. This one is written from Jeeves POV and I hope you all enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Sehnsucht<span>

Jeeves opened his eyes as they pulled into Mr Bianco's driveway coming face to face with Ali. She was still knelt beside him tending the cuts _she_ had given him. He looked deeply into her soft hazel eyes as she dabbed at one of the scratches snarling but willing himself not to growl. It had been a long time since a woman had felt comfortable enough around him to tend his wounds and even longer since it was one as pretty as she was.

Jeeves grabbed her hand to make her stop as the car pulled to a stop outside the house. She gazed deeply into his pale blue eyes, both curiosity and fear filling hers. Jeeves looked down at her breasts wondering how good it would feel to bite down on her hardened nipples, smirking as she looked down turning red when her eyes met the huge bulge growing between his legs.

Suddenly her vision was snapped from him and she jumped from the car, leaping over him carefully and running into her father's arms. Jeeves watched intensely as she began to sob into her father's chest. He had a strange feeling that somehow they were going to be in quite a lot of trouble.

Mr Bianco looked up at Lester and Darwin, who were now leaning against the car, barking for them to go to his office. Jeeves reached down adjusting himself in his jeans before getting out of the car slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Come on." Darwin sang out throwing an arm awkwardly around Jeeves' shoulders who only grunted in reply. Jeeves hated when they earned themselves a hollerin' at from one of their clients. He would much rather just shoot them and take the money but Darwin insisted they get the jobs done right. He was always telling Jeeves that if they killed all their clients, eventually there would be none left. Besides there was the girly too keep him entertained for the time being, Jeeves thought smirking.

"What the fuck were you thinking" Mr Bianco shouted at Darwin slamming his hands down on his desk as they all walked into the office. Jeeves rolled his eyes while Lester walked beside Darwin his head hanging low as he looked down at his feet.

"Your daughter is safe." Darwin smiled brightly at Mr Bianco looking pleased with himself.

"You didn't have to kill half the god damn town!" Mr Bianco screamed at them turning beetroot red and slamming at the table once more.

"We didn't think….." Darwin whined trying to explain what had happened before being cut off by Mr Bianco who stomped out from behind his desk.

"No, no you didn't, that's the problem. I'm starting to think my daughters right, you're no better than a trio of trained monkeys!" Mr Bianco screamed nose to nose with Darwin who cringed back.

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me?" He asked looking between the guys waiting for an answer. Darwin shrugged looking at Mr Bianco uncomfortably and Jeeves gave his brother a look of disgust.

"If it weren't for your daughter we wouldn't have had to go near no bar or had them guys firin' at us" Jeeves said standing up from the arm of the chair he had perched himself on giving Mr Bianco a stern look. He'd had enough there was no way he was going to take anyone speaking to either of his brothers that way, mob boss or no mob boss.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mr Bianco spat turning his attention now to Jeeves as he walked over standing on his toes to come face to face with Jeeves. He moved forward until their noses touched causing Jeeves to snarl at him and growl under his breath.

"Guys, Jeeves c'mon just sit down, we c'n settle this like gentleman, right guys?" Darwin laughed nervously moving to stand beside both men resting his hand on Jeeves' arm. It wasn't until Darwin shouted his name sharply that Jeeves registered his brother was even standing by him and finally moved away to sit down. He had been too busy fighting against the urge to throttle Mr Bianco with his bare hands.

"Look were sorry, we just got a little carried away that's all" Darwin reasoned trying his best to diffuse the situation between his brother and Mr Bianco. Jeeves was hating every second of having to sit there watching his brother backing away and bowing down to this guy. It wouldn't take more than a second for Jeeves to finish him off and even have his way with that pretty little girly.

"What's his problem?" Mr Bianco asked nodding in Jeeves' direction.

"Was that girl'a yours messed up his face if that's what you mean." Darwin said glaring at his brother as he sat up at the mention of Ali.

"Yeah? She's a good girl" Mr Bianco quipped at Jeeves looking pleased.

"She ain't a bad fighter." Jeeves sighed smiling as the image of her fighting him off like a wild animal came into his mind. He had always preferred strong women over the others. There was something about a woman that wouldn't back down that always got him going. They seemed to like the fact that he didn't have all that much to say, even seemed to relish in the fact that he mostly did as he was told.

Jeeves let his mind drift away back to her in the car, seeing her beautiful body uncovered like that. Darwin had warned both him and Lester not to even think about going near the girl. It had been so long since Jeeves had encountered a woman that didn't seem to be phased by his mannerisms. It had been even longer since he had met a woman who didn't scream and squirm at his touch. It kind of sucked really being a paid killer, especially when you were as well known as the Tremor brothers.

"You! Don't even think about it." Mr Bianco barked as though he had read Jeeves' mind. It made Jeeves jump at first, tearing him away from his glorious thoughts.

"If I catch any of you even looking at my daughter like that, you'll meeting the wrong end of a shot gun. Understood?" Mr Bianco boomed standing in front of them. Darwin and Lester nodded their heads dumbly. Jeeves snarled at Mr Bianco before being elbowed in the ribs by Lester after which he joined in with the nodding.

"Alright then get lost, and no more fuck ups!" Mr Bianco shouted pointing to Jeeves as they started to leave the room. He felt his blood beginning to boil, he hated being treated like just another dumb hick.

"Why did we have to take this job Dar?" Jeeves sulked smoothing back his long hair and absently rubbing the stinging scratches on his face.

"Coz we gotta lay low that's why." Darwin explained frowning as Jeeves snarled at him. He knew it always annoyed Darwin when he started questioning him but he didn't understand why they were taking this crap.

"We managed to lay low without pricks like him before." Jeeves snapped earning himself a clip round the back of the head.

"So you wanna go back to sleeping in the car? Coz there sure as hell ain't a single motel that don't know who we are or what we done. 'Least here we got plenty o' good food" Darwin reasoned smiling as his brothers eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"K." Jeeves sulked rubbing at his head feeling a little happier as the image of a huge hot meal wandered into his mind.

"Just promise me you won't fuck this up, we finally got a job where we can live comfortably for a while." Darwin reasoned ducking to look in his brother's eyes as Jeeves stood looking down at his feet like a reprimanded child.

"Ok Dar." Jeeves answered obediently. The car was pretty uncomfortable since they always made him sleep on the back seat. It made him wake up with a stiff neck and he always spent the first two hours of the day seeing everything at a strange angle. He didn't really think it was fair but he was the youngest and like Darwin always told him 'that's just the way'a the world.'

"I'm gun' lie down." Jeeves said readjusting himself in his jeans as he walked up the stairs. Hacking people to shreds always made him horny enough, but combined with that girly being around him so much it had him just about ready to explode. Besides he figured it would do him good to let off a little steam without his brother's being in earshot for a change. He was getting a little tired of being kicked in the head or stomach for waking them up.

He clomped up the stairs and along the hallway, his heavy footsteps quickening as he started to unbutton his jeans, sliding his hand inside.

"If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man." He stopped suddenly as he heard a faint singing in one of the rooms.

"You win some, lose some, it's all the same to me." He was sure he knew that song from somewhere, but he couldn't place where he knew it from. He stood for a moment looking down at his hand gripping his long hard member until the voice started up another verse and he decided he was too curious to play with himself now. He wanted to know who the woman that owned the enticing, beautiful voice was and if he was lucky he wouldn't need to play with himself at all, he thought to himself.

"The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say." He crept along the hallway towards the wondrous sound that was caressing his ear drums.

He saw one of the doors on the hallway was slightly open and he crept towards it, peaking around it carefully. There was no one there and he wondered for a moment if he had been imagining things until the voice started up once again.

"I don't share your greed, the only card I need, the ace of spades." His eyes opened wide as he realised it was the song he and his brother's loved to play when cruising along in their car. It wasn't the same though, it was slower, transformed into the kind of song you could fall asleep to on a porch.

"Going for the high one, dancing with the devil." The voice continued accompanied by the sound of trickling water. Jeeves spotted another door across the room and began to creep towards it, stopping to admire the huge Trivium poster hung over the head of the bed.

"Going with the flow, it's all a game to me." His head snapped round as he heard the voice start up again from behind the door and he crept over as quietly as he could. He looked through the crack of the door to see Ali bathing, running a soaped up sponge along her left leg that was stretched out in the air.

Jeeves felt the tension building in him once more. He couldn't resist sliding his hand back into his still unfastened jeans and wrapping it tightly around his now throbbing appendage.

"Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you." She sang out putting on a heavenly southern accent as he began to stroke himself slowly. His jaw clenched as he watched her run the sponge up along her beautifully sculpted body and over one of her full, round breasts. He felt that familiar tingle beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. She was so heavenly it made Jeeves wondered for a moment if perhaps he hadn't actually come back from that fight. He shook his head focusing on her once more. If he was dead he didn't care, this girl was all the heaven he needed.

"Double up or quit, double stake or split, the ace of spades" He watched as she slid the sponge back down along the centre of her body and under the water. He quickened his pace as he felt the knot tightening in his groin throwing his head back as he came, letting out a choked moan.

"Hello?" She called looking around and starting to stand.

"Shit" He cursed under his breath pulling his hand out and wiping it quickly on his jeans as he ran from the room. Darwin would kill him if he knew he had been spying on that little girly, especially if he knew what Jeeves had been doing while spying on her.

"Damn good." Jeeves said out loud to himself, grinning as he walked into his room adjusting himself in his pants once again with his hand. As he entered the room, he pulled down his jeans and kicked them off to one side, using his underwear to clean himself up before throwing them in the same direction. He pulled out the heavy case containing all their clothes and started rooting through for something of his, whistling the song Ali had been singing absently.

"Girly'd fuck real good" He chirped to himself happily pulling out a set of greying overalls and pulling them on. He headed down the hallway snatching a glance at her door as he swaggered past smirking at the heavy metal music he could hear blasting out. There was only one thing on his mind now and that was eating as much food as he could without making himself feel sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The song, incase you haven't guessed is the ace of spades – the blues version done by the gods we know as motorhead. If you haven't heard it I really recommend you give it a listen, it kinda proves that metal bands do have real talent! Anyhow thank to everyone for reading! If you do have a spare few minutes leave me a little comment to let me know what you thought.


	4. CH4 Ich Will

**Notes:** I have to send out a massive thank you to my wonderful dedicated reviewer **butitsbetterifyoudo** it really does mean a huge lot when reader review my work. However I still have to thank all of you that are reading still and I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – Ich Will<span>

Ali leant over her bike trying to pull the exhaust piece free so it could be replaced. She was still pretty shook up from the incident at the bar last week but when her bike had been brought back she had been completely heartbroken. It had looked like nothing more than a lump of metal covered in bullet holes. The fuel tank had been pierced, the exhaust was all bent and twisted, the hydraulics were shot and that was not to mention the fact that the new tyres she'd installed were also wrecked.

Still she was determined to fix it and luckily all the parts were fully replaceable or at least repairable. As a plus her father had offered to cover the entire cost. All in all, Ali was just happy to have something to keep her mind busy. She reached over further trying her best to pull the piece free but the metal had been bent into place and wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tugged.

"Shit!" Ali cursed kicking the back of the bike in frustration and digging her fingers into her hair.

"That bad?" Jeeves asked from behind her making her jump back in surprise. How had she not heard that big galoot entering the garage? His footsteps were heavy enough to wake the dead. Ali bit her lip at the last thought as a flash of the young man hiding under the pool table flickered through her mind.

"Do you always creep up on people!" Ali snapped at Jeeves looking him over. She was sure there had been someone watching her bath after the bar fight and if he thought she hadn't heard him he was even dumber than he looked. She still didn't feel right when she was around him but she really didn't want to show weakness after what she had seen him do at the bar. Only god and her father knew where all those poor bodies had ended up.

"I didn't mean tah scare ya." Jeeves said lifting his hands to show her that he meant no harm.

Ali looked him over quizzically. He had been appearing in all sorts of different places since 'that' day. Not that she was complaining. She found it sort of sweet that he seemed to be following her around like a lost puppy. She couldn't deny she felt something for the guy, especially when he gave her a soppy look. She had been surprised to find that she found the fact he was a cold blooded killer both enticing and thrilling. Not to mention disgusting but there was something about him that just kept tugging at her and refused to let go.

"I can't get the exhaust piece off." Ali huffed placing a hand on her hip and gripping her forehead with the other. She watched as Jeeves moved slowly over to the bike to take a closer look, the whole time still cautious of scaring her. Once he leaned over to have a closer look at the bike Ali went to fetch the new exhaust that had been delivered that morning from outside the garage. She picked it up as best she could, holding it tightly to her chest and using one thigh to support the heavy part as she re-entered the garage.

"All of it was meant to come off you know." Ali quipped sarcastically and burst out laughing at the sight of Jeeves standing with half the exhaust pipe in his hand looking lost. She let out a little squeal as the exhaust she was holding nearly slid from her grip and Jeeves moved at lightning speed to take it from her. She watched in awe as he pulled the heavy, hulking piece of metal and slung it easily over his shoulder, placing it beside the bike.

"You know I could have managed." Ali stated spreading her arms in frustration instantly melting as he turned around giving her the best soppy eyed look she had ever seen. She walked back over to the bike looking at the exhaust, hoping that Jeeves hadn't done more damage than good.

"You want some help?" Jeeves asked innocently rubbing at the thick jet black hair at the back of his head self consciously as she turned to look at him.

"I don't need your help." Ali stated flatly turning her attention back to removing what was left of the exhaust.

"Girly I dint say you did! I axed if you wan'ed any. There is a difference." Jeeves snapped standing proudly as he finished pronouncing the last sentence perfectly, even through his thick southern drawl. It completely took Ali by surprise and she found herself knelt blinking at him dumbly. She had never stopped to think that perhaps there was more to him than met the eye. His brothers always seemed to treat him like an idiot, always making jokes at his expense but Ali had a feeling he was much smarter than he seemed.

"Come hold this in place while I get the exhaust off." She sighed in exasperation moving over so that he could crouch next to her at the side of the bike. Jeeves stayed crouched next to Ali helping her fix up the bike quietly, completing each task she set him then waiting patiently for the next. He didn't speak much just said the odd work like 'ok' or 'here?' to check he was doing right.

It was strange he didn't quite seem the type that would easily follow orders from a woman. He followed his brother easily enough though, so Ali assumed it was just the way he preferred it. It made her smile as he sniffed her nonchalantly whenever he got the opportunity to lean over her. At one point he leaned over her and bowed his head slightly to sniff her neck just as Ali had turned her head to look at him. Her heart had stopped dead in her chest as her nose brushed his and he lingered for a moment as she gazed deeply into his cool blue eyes.

They must have been fixing the bike for hours because when Ali looked up through the door the sun had already gone down. She couldn't believe that time had passed so quickly with him at her side and even though they hadn't conversed Ali felt as though they had connected in some strange way. He didn't seem to be acting quite so cautious around her anymore.

"That should do it for today." Ali sighed brushing off her hands and standing up. Jeeves stood up beside her his tall bulky frame making her look and feel tiny. His denim shirt fell open slightly revealing the handgun he had strapped under his left arm causing Ali to jump as memories of the bar fight came flooding back once again.

"Don't like gun's huh?" Jeeves asked looking at Ali confused.

"All I've ever known about men with guns is killing, I never understood the appeal." Ali said looking down at the floor away from the weapon he was now pulling out for her to see. She had always tried to deny exactly what her father was but lately it was proving to be almost impossible.

"Ever held one?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her while checking the safety was on.

"My father always says that women have no business carrying guns." She sneered looking at the weapon Jeeves was now holding out to her.

"I always thought girlies look good with guns!" Jeeves exclaimed looking Ali over and giving her a huge leering grin. Ali silently took the gun from his hands holding it out and looking down the sight. She could smell the oil and grease from the gun assaulting her nose instantly. She moved around to point the gun at Jeeves who stood still grinning at her as she aimed at his heart then moved the gun up to point at his head.

She relished the feeling of power it gave her.

She felt as though no one could stop her.

She felt completely safe, totally protected.

"You're hold'n it wrong." Jeeves laughed moving around to stand behind her. He brought his hands up to hold the gun along with her ducking so he could see down the sight. She felt her heart beginning to beat louder in her ears as she felt his breath brushing her skin. It made the hairs on her neck stand on end and sent a jolt of electricity down her spine that settled as a soothing warmth between her legs. She watched as his huge hands covered hers completely while he pulled the gun straight and nodded in accomplishment.

"There." He said moving away and causing Ali's heart to sink. She stood with the gun held out in front of her for a few minutes before lowering the weapon and turning around to face Jeeves.

"Teach me." She commanded rather than asked shoving the gun back into the holster under his left arm. Her hand brushed the soft skin over his ribs and she let it rest there, loving the feel of his warm flesh against hers. It felt to Ali like she was standing there an eternity before he lifted his hand to tilt her chin upwards. She felt her legs turn to jelly as he moved his face closer to hers lust and wanting filling his eyes.

"Meet me here tomorrow mornin'." He whispered before moving to press his lips against hers.

"Hey Jeeves." Ali heard Lester shout from the driveway. Suddenly the moment was gone as Jeeves jumped back excusing himself and rushing out the door. She had no idea what had happened between them while they were fixing the bike but she was sure it was a completely different side to Jeeves that had been helping her. The side that not even his brothers seemed to know existed and that made her feel really special for the first time in her lift.

Ali felt like she truly meant something to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Short and sweet! I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will be up in another 2 weeks as usual. Please please if you have a spare few minutes jst leave a quick review to let me know what you think.

Until then peace out ;-)


	5. CH5 Kuss Mich

**Author's notes:** I decided to write another chapter from Jeeves' point of view I hope you all enjoy and a huge thanks to **Bog** for reviewing. I also want to thank all thoseof you that have fav'd and added this to your alert's list. It means a lot to know my readers appreciate my work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Kuss Mich<span>

Jeeves watched as Ali took another shot at the cans he had set up for her to practice on, smiling as the bullet pinged off a rock. Ali stomped her foot letting out the most adorable little squeal he had ever heard.

She had been learning for three weeks now and although she had made progress she was still struggling with lining up the sight of the gun unaided. They had been meeting up in a little clearing far enough from the house so as not to been seen.

Ever since he had spent the day helping Ali fix her bike, Jeeves had been unable to get her out of his mind. Something had changed in her, she seemed more at ease around him, more free to be herself. There had even been times when she had laid a hand comfortably on his arm without flinching while they were talking, just a simple relaxed gesture between friends.

Friends.

Jeeves thought about the term. He didn't recall ever having 'friends'. Sure there were kids that they all used to hang out with growing up but they were more scared of the three brothers than friendly with them. Most Preferred to be on their side than be one of the kids they used for shooting practice on the most boring days. It was nice to have someone to talk to that didn't call him a dumbass like his brothers. Well Ali did most of the talking and Jeeves most of the listening but he preferred it that way.

Darwin was always telling Jeeves that he was fine until he opened his mouth and made himself sound like a moron. The last thing he wanted to do was make himself sound stupid in front of Ali so he just kept his mouth shut. He had never really been bothered by how other people viewed him but since he had met her everything had changed.

Jeeves stood amusement covering his face as Ali missed the shot again letting out another frustrated squeal as she stomped her foot.

"Your hold'n it wrong." Jeeves chuckled lightly moving to stand behind Ali, bringing his arms up to gently rub her shoulders and comfort her. He felt his heart flutter lightly in his chest as she grabbed one of his hands leaning her head against it with a sigh.

Jeeves stooped slightly so he could see from the same level as her and nudged her to bring the gun up as he closed his hands over hers. He felt her cheek resting against his as he looked down the gun showing her how to align it properly. His breath hitched in his throat as Ali turned her face to look at him, her lip just skimming his. He could see the lust filling her eyes and felt the familiar twinge of wanting calling to him.

"Look." He nodded in the direction of the gun urging Ali to pay attention. It had taken all the power he could muster not to take her into his arms and have his way with her. Jeeves let go of the gun stepping back and watching as she took a deep breath.

He watched her following all the calming techniques he had taught her to control the adrenaline pumping through her body. Slowly Ali pulled back on the trigger jumping up and down in joy as one of the cans flew up in the air, landing with a crash. She dropped the gun in her excitement and ran full force, throwing herself into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, buring her head in his shoulder. Jeeves laughed heartily as he spun her around squeezing her tightly to his chest. She pulled back looking him over curiously as confusion clouded her deep brown eyes.

"What?" He asked as he felt self consciousness creeping into his mind.

"You look amazing when you really let yourself smile." She grinned playing with the zip on his black overall. Jeeves' smile grew tenfold as he felt his heart swell and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He had never been paid a compliment like that before and never thought he would from a woman who didn't reek of alcohol.

Ali tugged lightly on his collar and pulled him from his thoughts, forcing him to stoop as she brought her lips up to meet his. Jeeves could taste the slight hint of strawberry on her lips and welcomed the sweet addiction he felt pulling him in. He ran his tongue across her lower lip begging for her to accept his move to deepen the kiss. Jeeves could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into her as the need to consummate his feelings for her grew stronger with every taste. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up to deepen the kiss further.

Ali wrapped her legs around his waist and he let his hands slide down to her buttocks holding her firmly in place as she slid her hands into his overalls. Jeeves could feel his heart beginning to race as she pushed the upper half of his overalls back off his shoulders, allowing it to drop down his arms.

He moved slowly dropping down to his knees lying her down on the soft earth beneath them while he remove the upper half of his clothing completely. He pulled the black, death row shirt Ali was wearing open to reveal the same full breast he had witnessed while she was bathing and finally took one in his hand. He pressed his lips to hers once more before leaving a trail of heavy kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

'_Just promise me you won't fuck this up.'_

Jeeves heard his brother's words echo through his mind and sighed dropping his head to rest on her chest. He could feel the frustration roaring through his body as his groin throbbed and twitched urging him to continue. He couldn't bring himself to betray his brother but neither could he deny his lust which was waging its own war against his self control.

"What's wrong?" He heard Ali sigh smoothing down his hair with her hand. He pressed his lips lightly against her skin once more before moving to stand. Ali pushed herself up looking at him, confusion and hurt creasing her beautiful features.

"I can't." Jeeves whispered kicking himself internally as he pulled his overalls back on fully. Never before had he met a woman that made him lose control the way she did. Never before had he been told he couldn't have a particular woman before.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Ali cried out jumping up and fastening her shirt quickly. She grabbed his arm pulling hard to make him turn to face her as he went to pick up the gun. Jeeves felt his heart constrict in his chest as his eyes met hers scarred with sadness and rejection. He sighed running a hand through his hair in exasperation, trying to find the right way to explain why he was behaving like a complete idiot.

"I promised Dar." He finally confessed letting his bottom lip stick out in a sulk waiting for the tears to start.

"What!" She screamed suddenly causing Jeeves to jump back in shock "You're joking right? Exactly who does your brother think he is? He can't dictate who you can and cannot sleep with!" She finished looking him over, disgust crossing her upper lip.

"I…err." Jeeves stammered. He was completely taken aback with her response. He had expected tears and perhaps for her to try persuading him that they might be able to hide their love from his brother. He never thought she would react like this. It made him want her all the more as she stood there in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest looking so sure of herself.

"Do you have some sort of sick pact going on where he gets first refusal of all women that cross your path? You're like a weird pack of mangy dogs." She shouted waving her arms about in frustration as she ranted.

"No!" He snapped back feeling irritated that she would freely refer to his brothers in that way, "It wasn't Darwin who said you're off limits, I just promised him I wouldn't fuck things up."

"Then who was it?" She demanded hitting his solid torso, her hand doing nothing more than bounce back. Jeeves could feel the anger burning under his skin as she looked him up and down. How could anything as kind and gentle as she was become so, hateful. His mind wandered back to her fighting him off in the bar. She had pissed him off then too. He watched as she began ranting again calling him a liar. Saying he was making it up because he wasn't man enough to tell her the truth.

"Your father told us he would shoot us if we so much as looked at you!" Jeeves finally roared at her grabbing her arms to hold her still as he fought to keep control. He saw tears start to form as fear set into her eyes and took a deep breath trying to get a grip on his emotions.

"You're telling me your really gunna do what my father tells you." She spoke calmly backing away from him slightly when he released his grip.

"Like I told you I promised Dar." He replied reaching out to wipe away the tears that had finally begun to roll down her cheeks. He felt his heart break when she flinched at his touch and feared he may have broken the bond he had put so much effort into building with her.

"I can't believe he would do that," She sobbed, "why can't he just let me have the life I want." She cried looking into his cool blue eyes. He felt his heart soar as she crashed into his arms gripping his overalls tightly in her hands and burying her face into his chest.

"If I hadn't promised Dar I would do awful, nasty things to you no matter what your father said." He swooned kissing her forehead and wiping away the tears from her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes lighting up once more as she bite her lower lip trying to hide her grin. As much as she had pissed him off during her mini melt down Jeeves had to admit it was extremely attractive to have a woman stand up to him like that. He placed one more kiss on the top of her head breathing in the scent of her hair and groaning deeply in his throat as his groin ached and cried for attention.

Jeeves bent to pick up the gun, checking the safety was on before tucking it neatly into his waistband. He threw and arm around Ali's shoulders turning her and leading her through the trees back towards the house.

She was quieter than normal during the walk back. Usually she would be chatting away about what artwork she was creating and the various artists she had researched. He never had any idea what she was talking about but just hearing her voice made him feel both happy and content for the first time in his life. The silence made him feel uneasy. He felt as though something had changed between them and he didn't think it was for the better. He felt as though he was somehow losing her. Jeeves knew he had to do something to let her know what she meant to him but he wasn't ready to reveal his feelings to her fully yet. So far just feeling them was a strange concept for him.

He grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop as they neared the edge of the trees leading onto the grounds of her father's estate. He kissed her firmly and passionately on the kips like he had seen the soppy ass leading men do in those chick flicks Kaitlyn used to make him watch. He had never wanted to please anyone in the way he wanted to please her. He wanted to make her feel special and that was the only way he could think to do it.

"Ich leibe dich." He finally whispered against her lips knowing full well she wouldn't understand their meaning but he just wasn't ready to spell things out fully to her yet.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking up at him with a dreamy look over her face.

"It's German." Jeeves grinning before walking back towards the house where he could see his brothers sitting on the steps.

"Where the fuck you been?" Darwin asked as Jeeves approached him.

"The woods." He replied looking over his shoulder at Ali when his brothers looked past him practically drooling as she walked towards the house. He felt a surge of jealousy rushing through him as he looked back at his brother's and knew instantly that neither of them would ever show the restraint he had today.

"Well where you been pretty lady?" Darwin leered looking Ali over with wide eyes.

"He's been teaching me to shoot." Ali said nodding towards Jeeves and making a gun shape with her hand, pretending to shoot Darwin.

"That so?" Darwin asked giving Jeeves a warned look and Jeeves suddenly felt the urge to throttle his brother for the first time in his life. Not just the brotherly kind of throttle him. He really wanted to wring the life out of him as he sauntered closer to Ali.

"Him!" Lester exclaimed "He couldn't even piss straight if he tried!" Lester cried out doubling over in laughter earning a heavy thump in the jaw from Jeeves.

"Actually he's an excellent teacher." Ali purred before pushing past Darwin and walking into the house.

"Please tell me you didn't." Darwin whined rolling his eyes at Jeeves who completely ignored him, too engrossed in watching Ali's ass swishing back and forth as she walked away.

"C'mon we got's work to do boys." Darwin called as he started towards the car. Jeeves snarled at his brother before following him. He'd had enough of being told he couldn't do everything he wanted while Darwin sauntered around. Jeeves knew Darwin and Lester had probably already worked their way through at least half the women in the town by now and he was left with nothing. He figured it was only fair that he get something he wanted for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Well I hope this one was as much fun to read as it was to write and as usual if you have a spare few minutes let me know what you thought of it. As always the next chapter will be due up in another two weeks maybe a little earlier if I find enough time between my assignments.


	6. CH6 Du Reichst So Gut

**Author's Notes:** Firstly apologies for the long wait on this chapter! A huge thank you to all those of you that are reading especially my loyal little reviewer **butitsbetterifyoudo**, also thank you to all of you that have added the story to your fav's/alerts list. It's always nice to at least someone is reading ;) Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Tremor brother's characters nor do I claim to I do however claim ownership over anything I create originally so yeah please don't steal ;-)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – Du Reichst So Gut<span>

Ali sat at her desk tapping away at her notebook. She had been trying to avoid Jeeves for a while now still unsure of what to make of his behaviour in the forest. She still didn't know what the phrase meant he had whispered to her in German. She couldn't even remember what it had been. She sighed leaning her head on her hand in her usual sulking manner. She felt a lot for Jeeves but was she really ready to offer someone like him her heart and if she did would he ever offer his in return?

"Sasha, you ok?" Juliet called from the doorway as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Ali sighed staring out the window dreamily.

"You sure?" Juliet enquired walking over to look out the window from behind Ali.

"My work's just getting a bit much, that's all." Ali replied hoping that Juliet would drop the subject.

"You never know perhaps your father will allow you to return to college." Juliet reassured her taking a lock of Ali's hair lovingly in her hand.

"He doesn't care about me." Ali huffed, sitting forward to in her seat to get a better look at Jeeves as he crossed the yard with his brother's following close behind him.

"This is about more than just college Sasha. What's going on?" Juliet soothed as she smoothed Ali's hair down lovingly. Ali felt tears pricking at her eyes as she thought of her father warning the guys to stay away from her. Surely if her father knew how happy and safe she felt when she was in Jeeves' arms he would change his mind.

"It's nothing." Ali sighed grimacing when she saw Jeeves snap at his brother shoving him to the ground. She guessed that perhaps he hadn't been having the best few days either.

"They are a strange bunch." Juliet mused moving to get a better view through the window. Ali could see the conversation with her father about Jeeves playing out in her mind. She knew he would never allow his daughter to date someone that he would consider so low.

"They are just different." Ali replied turning back to face Juliet as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Am I right in assuming this has something to do with the big one?" Juliet enquired smiling at Ali knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" Ali blurted in shock. She was sure they had been careful not to be seen together in that kind of way.

"I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you!" Juliet stated looking her over. Ali never thought Jeeves looked at her any differently than he did the other's but she supposed Juliet was wise enough to spot the signs.

"You know my father had the audacity to tell them I was 'off limits'." Ali huffed emphasising the off limits by doing quotation signs with her fingers. She felt anger bubbling in her gut as her tears began to flow freely along her cheeks. She had never been an emotional person but the thought of her father trying to control who she could love was breaking her heart.

"He just wants to keep you safe." Juliet reasoned giving Juliet a sympathetic look.

"He doesn't have the right to decide who I can and cannot date." Ali sobbed hating the look that Juliet gave her. It was the look that a mother would give a child that was acting out against their wishes.

"He's your father." Juliet spoke sternly giving Ali a judgmental look. It always made her blood boil whenever Juliet took his side in their disagreements.

"It doesn't matter who he is! It's my life and I'll do what I want with it!" Ali exclaimed outraged that Juliet could ever empathise with her father's current behaviour.

"You are young; you fall in love too easily." Juliet sighed, stroking Ali's hair lovingly.

"I just don't know what to do." Ali cried in despair letting all her hurt and frustration pour out as Juliet soothed her. Ali confessed everything that had happened to the stout Russian who simply held her and nodded.

"Sometimes dangerous men can seem exciting, Sasha, but it always ends the same." Juliet explained giving Ali a tight squeeze before pulling her over to the bed to sit beside her.

"I think I really love him." Ali sobbed in disbelief wrapping her arms around Juliet and holding on as if her life depended on it. She felt as though someone had come along and turned her entire life on its head. Everything was so unsure about her life. She felt unable to eat or concentrate without he would always be part of her life but she was still afraid of getting her heart broken.

"Oh Sasha." Juliet soothed, "and how does he feel?" She enquired with a sympathetic tone.

"I know he likes me but he pulls away whenever things, get, close. He made a promise to his brother that he wouldn't mess things up with my dad." Ali sniffled looking at Juliet and wiping her eyes on her sleeve in a true lost child fashion.

"Well he can't be that bad of a man if he is willing to protect his family's wellbeing." Juliet mused thoughtfully, "If you're sure he likes you and you really care about him that much. Then you are going to have to be a strong woman." Juliet winked at Ali smirking suggestively.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked bemused at the hint Juliet was trying to send to her.

"You want him? You claim him." She laughed giving Ali one last squeeze before standing to gather a few cups from the window sill behind Ali's desk. She always amazed Ali in the support she gave her even if she did believe that her father had the right to dictate her life. At least Ali had someone she could talk to that she trusted wouldn't relay anything to her father.

"Ali?" Juliet called softly turning to face Ali, "Be careful." She smiled before leaving the room closing the door carefully behind he and leaving Ali with her thoughts.

Ali stood walking through to her bathroom splashing water over face in an attempted to sooth her swollen puffy eyes. She returned to her room pulling out her makeup bag and rummaging around for her foundation, smoothing it over her face leaving her skin looking as unblemished. She smeared on a smoky gray eye shadow and a glistening moist lip gloss that made her lips shine like sun kissed waves.

She rooted around for an outfit that would be sufficient to leave any unsuspecting male weak and drooling. Finally she found her torn denim mini skirt and her most shapely black corset. She fluffed her hair in the mirror before marching along the hall, down and out towards the garage where she knew Jeeves would be tinkering with his car as usual.

She walked to the doorway expecting to see him bent over with his head under the bonnet but she saw no one. Ali entered slowly looking around the vehicle to see if he was perhaps underneath the car.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" Jeeves asked walking in behind Ali and causing her to jump twisting her ankle as she spun around. She collapsed to the floor in a heap feeling all her confidence and determination melt away. Tears began to sting her eyes once more. Surely now he thought she was a total idiot.

"You ok?" Jeeves asked concern dripping from his voice as he cupped her cheek with his hand moving to help her up. His eyes met Ali's and she felt her determination come flooding back to her as he furrowed his brow in concern.

"I'm fine." Ali assured him leaning her hand on his tight shirt clad chest while she rubbed at the ankle. She could feel his muscles tense and twitch under her touch as his breathing became ragged. When she looked back up to his face, Jeeves appeared awestruck gazing down at her, his mouth hanging open. Both lovers stood gazing wantonly at the others beauty.

"Wow." Jeeves sighed rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably trying to work out what to say. Ali felt a surge of confidence as her heart thumped in her chest. Reaching up she laced her hands behind his neck and pulled him down into a firm kiss. She felt his lips parting as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging to be granted entry. Ali opened her mouth feeling his tongue battle with hers roughly. The taste of beer burst in her mouth and she moved to deepen the kiss even further. She felt his hands move down to caress her body as she slid hers under his shirt loving the warm rough feel of his skin.

"I can't" Jeeves protested as Ali moved to unbuckle his belt, "I promised my brother."

Ali sighed letting her head fall against his chest to hide the tears that were beginning to fall. She could feel the frustration building within her as he tried to explain once again why he would not go against his brother's request.

"I can't believe you! You're bigger and stronger than both of them put together but you let them openly tease you and tell you what you can and can't have." Ali snapped shoving Jeeves backward so he could see the tears he had caused streaming down her face.

"That's just how things are." Jeeves cried back the panic evident in his eyes as he was torn between his love for Ali and his loyalty to his brothers.

"I know you feel the same as me." She soothed, "and what Darwin doesn't know can't hurt him." she reasoned grabbing his hand in hers.

"I really wish I could." he spoke quietly resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What so you're going to let them dictate your entire life." Ali cried feeling her face becoming flushed with anger. Jeeves merely lowered his head unable to argue with her any further causing her temper to rise all the more.

"I hate you!" Ali screamed running from the garage like a child. She knew she would regret the reaction later but she needed to get away from him before she did something worse than make herself look an idiot. She ran straight to her room throwing herself on her bed and sobbing into her pillow. She lay in tears for what felt like hours before they finally began to dry and her sobs began to turn to choked breaths.

Ali pushed herself up from the bed stripping off her corset, shoes and skirt before splashing cold water onto her face for the second time that day. She decided on running a bath, settling on the idea that it would sooth her emotions or at least take her mind off what had happened with Jeeves. She sat on the edge of the bath passing her fingers under the hot water pouring from the tap feeling the soothing scorch. It had been years since Ali had used hot water as a way of blocking her emotions and as much as she had sworn not to return to old habits she knew no other way to deal with heartache. It had been the same technique that had gotten Ali through her mother's death.

"Hello? Ali?" She heard Jeeves call quietly from her room. She moved quickly pulling on her silken bath robe before standing in the doorway. Jeeves was curiously flicking through the papers on her desk as she cleared her throat snapping his attention to her.

"What do you want?" She huffed turning to walk back into the bathroom and turning off the taps. She turned to return to the doorway to press Jeeves for an answer on to find herself colliding with Jeeves' broad solid chest. Jeeves stopped her falling heroically as she fought the urge to forgive his behaviour and kiss his perfect pout.

"Well?" She questioned pushing him back from her and placing her hands on her hips in exasperation. Jeeves looked down at her a grin growing on his face as he gently tugged on the tie to her bathrobe. He leaned down to press his lips firmly against hers as he slid his hands beneath the silky fabric. Ali felt Goosebumps rising on her skin as she felt Jeeves' thumb run slowly over her left nipple. He pushed the robe from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor as she lifted his shirt over his head. She wanted to protest so badly to scream for him to stop, stop plating with her emotions, to stop breaking her heart but his breath against her felt so good. So right!

Slowly he led her back to the small counter that stood beside the sink lifting her up to sit with her back against the cold mirror. Ali's breath hitched quickly in her throat at the sudden chill. Jeeves kissed his way down her neck nipping the skin that lay there lightly. He gently removed her panties throwing them across the room and growling low in his throat before forcing Ali's legs apart. Her breath hitched once again, this time with more force as Jeeves buried his head between her legs. He was like a starved animal and she was his willing prey as she writhed and gasped, burying her hands in his hair.

She felt her lower abdomen beginning to tingle as her lower region began to pulsate as an awe inspiring orgasm tore through her body. She called out his name softly as her eyes met his crystal blue orbs and she lost all control of her body. Jeeves stood kissing and nuzzling her breasts as she lay panting against the mirror.

Once Ali finally managed to regain her composure she tugged forcibly on the belt holding back his manhood. He caught her hands in his and Ali thought for a moment he was going to pull away once again. Instead he quickly undid his jeans and threw his belt to the floor. Ali slid her hand under the rough fabric pushing them down. He caught her lips once again with his as he stepped out of his jeans gasping as Ali grasped his shaft firmly in her hand.

He pulled Ali towards him roughly so that her hips met his. Slowly he sank his throbbing length into her womanly depths. He let out a deep groan biting down on her shoulder as he hit the hilt of his length. Ali dug her nails deeply into the skin on his back as Jeeves began to rock his hips back and forth slowly. His breathing grew rapid and shallow as he quickened his pace. Ali could already feel that familiar knot tightening in her nether region as another orgasm began to approach.

"I love you." Jeeves panted as he pulled back to look Ali in the eyes. Both lovers reached their peak collapsing against the cool mirror from the exertion entwined as one. Jeeves still twitching and gasping as Ali kissed his glorious skin.

Once Jeeves recovered Ali hopped from the counter locking the bathroom door. She decided it was best they didn't chance fate too much. Her father could have walked in at any point and as much as she liked the idea of her father being seriously disgruntled. She didn't like the idea of what he might do to her beloved Jeeves. As huge and strong as he was, her father really wasn't the kind of man you crossed. She walked back to grab Jeeves' hand looking over his gloriously toned frame. He leaned down placing a single kiss on her lip as the phrase that had burst from his lips danced through her mind making her heart soar. She wondered where the Jeeves that had spent all this time pulling away and maintaining a certain distance had gone as she tugged him gently towards the bath.

"It's only a bath." Ali giggled as Jeeves looked down sniffing the perfumed bath bubbles and wrinkling his nose.

"Hmphf." He grunted looking down at the bath in disgust.

"Come on its not that bad." Ali coaxed, "You'll have me in there with you." she sang seductively. Ali let out a little squeak wrapping her arms around his neck as Jeeves lifted her roughly swinging her legs up over his arms. He kissed her roughly before stepping over and into the bath lowering her into the water gently before lowering himself into the huge bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> And there is as good a place to finish as any! I hope you enjoyed this one it was definitely great fun to write. As always if you have a spare few minutes leave a little review and let me know what you thought. I always love hearing from my readers and it always spurs me on to write more frequently. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
